Eternally Yours, Eternally Mine
by raven1777
Summary: I want you to be eternally mine, I eternally yours. Love Part II.  So, read and review I want to know what you think. oneshot


Eternally Yours, Eternally Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans DC comics does, lucky bastards.

Author's Notes: yeah I kind of just disappeared with out a trace. Sorry guys but I kind of lost interest but I was reading my fics and said hmmmm maybe I should make a one-shot sequel to "Love". A lot of the reviewers wanted a third chapter. Well, I did start to type up another chapter of the code Lyoko fic, but sadly I forgot how the movie that the story is based on went sorry, you guys.

I don't know if I'll be able to start writing fics, I'm pretty busy, I have school, and I have a job and there are family and friends, plus my boyfriend. I'll try and make time and I'll try to finish "Anything I Want, Right?" Kind of take this fic as an apology.

Also, some of the teen titan episodes maybe out of order, sorry, but it's for the story.

On with the show:

One-Shot

Eternally Yours, Eternally Mine

Raven's P.O.V.

Wow, it's been awhile since I've had to write in my journal. I would only write in it because I didn't have any one to confide in, but Robin changed that.

Journal entry

_July 11,2007 __who gives a damn about the date_

_Robin and I eventually did get together. At first he apologized profusely for letting our bond become so fragile. Our bond then repaired it's self. It even became better than it was before. We started going out on dates and getting to know each other better, even if we were already best friends. _

_We didn't really tell anyone in the tower. We thought it was better that way. You know keep our job and personal lives separate. For instance, what if a villain found out we were together, they would specifically target Robin or I knowing that we were the other's weakness. We kept up appearances. I stayed sulky and I still didn't really talk to anyone. And Robin he kept up appearances by supposedly burying himself in his work. The team knew that's what Robin would do when he was upset. He made them think he was still heart broken because of Star._

_All of this happened after Star had broken his heart. He got over her pretty fast or at least he made it appear that way. He was very sweet to me. The simplest of love gestures would give me butterflies. He would always make me smile. After about half a year of being together he confessed his love for me. It was easy for me to say it back because I had loved him for some time already._

_But now Robin and I aren't even talking to each other. I wont talk to him, not after what he did. He broke my heart all over again. He's sorry I know, but sometimes sorry isn't enough. Kind of feels like he took my crystal heart and just dropped it on the floor._

_Robin kissed Star. But from what he says it was the other way around. Then again I don't know what or who to believe anymore. It all happened when we got stranded on an alien planet a couple months back. We all got separated. Cyborg and Beast Boy found each other as did Robin and Star. _

_Lately Star had become depressed because Roy ended their relationship. Speedy had started to use narcotics. He would become violent, and his actions were sometimes unforgivable. Star had finally become fed up. It happened in the living room of titan's towers and I was there._

_Flash back_

"_Speedy, I am getting the feeling of tiredness" Star told Speedy._

"_What do you mean? Babe" Speedy said sniffing; because of the runny nose cocaine had given him._

"_These feeling of tiredness are towards you," she said while putting her head down, not wanting to make eye contact._

"_Why are you feeling tired of me? Am I boring now, are you seeing someone else? I bet its Robin I knew you liked him" Speedy boomed almost choking._

"_No, Speedy I am not doing the seeing of someone else. Speedy you have done the changing, I love the old Speedy, not the one now, who believes that the doing of the drugs is more important than I." Star said finally looking up and meeting his eyes to let him know she was serious. _

"_Well, Star too bad you have to put up with it" Speedy said angrily._

"_No I do not Roy Harper" Star exclaimed. She said his whole, real name. It shocked me and I knew Star was angry._

"_Well, what are you going to do about it, I own you" Roy screamed. It was the drugs talking not him._

"_Roy Harper it is the drugs, or I, do the choosing now Roy" Star wailed as tears streaming down her face._

_Speedy grabbed his stuff and left. And both Star and I knew that their relationship was over._

_Flash Back over_

_Well, lately she had been hanging around Robin. I did not think anything of, only that she needed company. _

_When we were stranded Star had confessed that she had started to have feelings for him. I do not know till this day who kissed whom, but they shared a kissed. Her lips touched his lips and vice-versa._

_Robin's lips, the lips that were supposed to be only for me were shared with another woman. I do not blame Star for she did not know of our relationship, and she was just being herself by expressing her feelings._

_I didn't find out about it till about a month later. And that was not the only time they had kissed. They kissed many times afterward, too. I assume his feeling for her resurfaced._

_I found out when we had shared a kiss. He moaned Star's name and not mine. I immediately broke the lip lock and walked away. I didn't even let him explain. I've never probed his mind with out his permission, but I did it to know why he moaned "Star" and not "Raven"._

_I haven't talked to him in about a month. I wont talk to him because I'm hurting. He has apologized but it isn't enough, especially if he is in love with Star._

_So, journal I'm right back where I started hurt because Robin loves Star and Star loves Robin._

_**-Raven**_

I was done writing in my journal. I took it to my room because Robin told me how he discovered my feelings for him. So, I stopped leaving it in the library. I walked to my room. As I passed Robins room I could hear him talking to himself, as in third person.

"Damn, Robin your so stupid. How could you do that to Raven, you stupid, stupid idiot. She's never going to forgive you. There has to be a way to show her your truly sorry and that you love her and not Star. You only love Star as a friend and you mixed it with love that you thought was more. Uhhhh damn you screwed up." Robin said in frustration.

At least I know he's truly sorry and that he loves me, but I still can't forgive him. I would have forgiven him if he would of just straight up told me. At least I know he was being honest. I just can't forgive him. If he loves me he can wait around till I do forgive him.

I continued walking to my room. I passed by Star who was floating on by with her head down. After passing behind me a few inches she called my name.

"Raven, would you mind doing the girl talking? I have a load of heavy on my mind" Star said with a depressed tone.

I wasn't mad at Star. I mean how could I be, if Robin and I never let anyone know.

"Sure Star lets go to my room." I told her. I could see her delicate features brighten up a little bit. It's not normal for me to say yes to girl talk.

We walked into my room and started sitting in the lotus position, to meditate.

"Raven, I love Robin. And I did the confessing to him. It was when we were how you say stranded on the alien planet I told him and then I kissed him and he returned the kiss. At first he showed that he had the same feelings but after about a month he stopped. He started to do the locking of himself in his living quarters. And now he ignores me. And it is making me very angry and yet sad at the same time. What is that I should do?"

I already had a feeling it was about Robin and I gave her advice as if nothing between Robin and I ever happened.

"Star I do not know what you should do, and I can't talk to you about past experiences because I have none, maybe you should wait it out"

"Thank you, friend Raven" Star said while giving me a hug. We then heard Robin call every one to the living room over the intercom. Then, I teleported us to the living room. When we got there Cyborg and Beast Boy where already there.

"Every one I have something to tell you. I have been lying to you for almost a year now. Well, not only me but also Raven and I. We are in a relationship together or at least we were. I'm sorry Star for leading you on and I'm sorry Raven for hurting you. Star my feelings for you are that I love you but only as a friends, when I kissed you and continue to share something with you it was because I mixed the love I used to have for you with the one I have for you now. I only see you as a friend and I'm sorry that I made you think that it was something more. But Raven I'm mostly sorry towards you. I hurt you, but I didn't mean to. You gave me your love, but I just threw it away. I'm hoping both of you could forgive me, because Star I want us to still be friends and Raven I do truly love you and that's why I want you to stay with me forever, to spend an eternity with me. I want to be eternally yours and for you to be eternally mine." Robin said without stopping and then putting a ring on my finger. I recognized it as the ring his father gave his mother when they got married. They were given to him after his parents died.

"Robin I forgive you and yes I will be eternally yours and you can be eternally mine, and I also want to spend an eternity with you." I said while smiling and hugging him. Beast Boy and Cyborg where in complete shock but snapped out of it. They started cheering.

"Now, Star do you think you could forgive Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am willing to forgive dear Friend Robin even if he did hurt me deeply, under the condition that he eats my Pudding of Happiness that I am about to prepare for this wondrous happening. Because although I am sad that you did the toying of my emotions, I am happy to finally see my dearest best friend Raven happy and the one that I love happy, even if it is not with I" Star said excitedly while jumping up and down. I walked over to Star.

I whispered in her ear "Star, I would be honored if you could be my bride's maid and I heard that Speedy is back in town and he finally got off the drugs" I saw Star smile even wider if that was even possible.

"Come friends and watch as I prepare my Pudding of Happiness" Star exclaimed while flying into the kitchen.

I'm done I hope you guys liked it; I think this will be my last fic for a while since I'm busy and all sorry. So, just review if you liked it and tell me your opinions.

-melissa


End file.
